Love Can Be So Cruel
by Peeps
Summary: This is about Yui and her true feelings for blond boy. I've only seen up episode 26 so please forgive anything that's wrong from that point on. I do NOT own any of the Fushigi Yuugi characters. They're just in the story because they can be.


~...They wandered on the balcony and began to dance to the drifting music. Every movement seemed more graceful than the last. The breeze hit their shining hair, making them both look like angels. Their dancing made them look as though they were floating. It was the perfect evening...and maybe even the perfect ending.~  
  
Yui closed her book. She held it gently in her fragile hands. "The perfect ending..." she breathed, recalling a time that once seemed like that. All those painful memories came flooding back to her. If she recalled one, she saw all of them. Even after all these years, everything was as vivid as it had been when it had taken place. Being pulled into the book, meeting her true love for the first time, being pulled back through... That time when Miaka and herself had become enemies. That time that had caused her so much pain. After it was all over, after they had returned to their world, and after those four long years...it was then that Yui realized that her true love had always been in front of her, in that world. She didn't care about Tamahome as she thought she had. He was for Miaka. There was no way to change that. They were meant to be... forever  
  
Her true love was the other person who had saved her. He had heard her calling out for help...and he came. Whenever she needed someone to talk to, he was there. His golden hair, deep blue eyes, toned muscles. Because Miaka was her enemy, he was there. But he would've been there anyway. Whether or not Miaka had been her enemy, he would've been there for her. The only reason he had made Tamahome fall in love with her was because she had been in love with him the entire time.  
  
Now she understood everything. Yui knew why he had done those things for her. He wanted her to be happy. He was always protecting her, carring out her every command, always helping her. Miaka was wrong about him... like she was everything. She said that he was just using Yui. Miaka was wrong though. She was stupid, always trying to steal Yui's true love away. And now Miaka suffered a loss. She was torn from hers... from Tamahome. Yui had gotten her revenge. Seeing Miaka suffer so much had been worth the wait, but now, Yui suffered too. It had taken so long for her to realize that her true love was him... Nakago. She never let Miaka know though. If she knew, she would continuously pester Yui. She would tell her that Nakago meant harm, that he was using her, he was only there for her because she was Seiryuu no Miko.  
  
The only problem was now that she back in her world, she could no longer see him. If only she had realized her true feelings in their world. But no. She understood those feelings now... at the wrong time.  
  
Why? Why did take so long? Why couldn't she of realized her feelings for Nakago then instead of now? Had she been dening them? Was it that she didn't want to fall in love with him? No... that couldn't have been it. If only she hadn't of decided to come back here... to her world. But what would Miaka do without her? Who cares? If Miaka fails all her classes, it's her fault... not hers. Miaka should learn to study and become a good student on her own. She shouldn't need Yui's help for everything. Why did she even bother with her?  
  
Yui laid on her bed and stared at the ceiling. She should've realized her real feelings for Nakago sooner... much sooner. She wished that she could of had a perfect ending with Nakago, but no. Not even Miaka and Tamahome got their perfect ending. They were close... closer than Miaka and Yui were. Closer than best friends... If only she and Nakago could've been that close. All of this must have been fate. They were meant to meet and then part. But Yui wanted to change that. She wanted to go back... to go back to Nakago. It was too late now. Two hours in her world meant three months there. After four years, they would all be dead.  
  
There was one thing that always bothered Yui. The fact that Tamahome had been reincarnated into this world. He had found Miaka. Yui had been with her when he showed that day... a year and five months ago. Miaka's sufferinmg had stopped as soon as she saw him. He remembered everything that had happened in the past. Yui felt her heart break into a thousand pieces that second. If Tamahome had showed up for Miaka, then Nakago would surely show up for her... right? She had been waiting patiently for him. Still he not come. Everyday, Yui told herself the same thing, "He'll come tomorrow... I know he will." For a year and five months she had told herself that, over and over... again and again. Some days she felt like giving up, but no. She stayed and waited at the same spot where Tamahome had showed up. And ever since that day, her and Miaka had not spoken. Miaka was always to busy doing something romantic with Tamahome to do anything with Yui... sometimes even too busy to answer the phone. After a while, Yui gave up. Miaka was gone... out of her life for good. The day before Tamahome had showed up, Yui had brought up Nakago, which was a big mistake. Miaka had gone on and on about he was using her and never really cared about her. But Yui had left. She didn't need to hear whar Miaka thought was bad. Especially about Nakago.  
  
"Miaka's wrong... as she always is..." Yui muttered sleepily. She placed her book on her nightstand and changed into an oversized T-shirt and sweatpants. She then, turned out the light and fell asleep... knowing that Miaka would always be wrong, in her mind, about him. Nakago was her true love and he cared for her. Nothing could change Yui's mind about that.  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
Okay...it's weird...but I wanted a serious Fushigi Yuugi story and this is what came out. I kinda like it though. Please review!! 


End file.
